Big Time 8th Grade
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: Okay so this takes place during 8th grade!It just incorporates everything that happens during the 8th grade year. The two main characters are forced into a relationship through a game of Zap. The girl has his name written on her hand, can she stick it?
1. First Day

**A/N Welcome to another story written by me! I hope you enjoy this story cuz this is the first one that is actually written from my actually age point of view so like yeah! And this chapter just introduces mah girls. Review it because, well…you just need to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Morgan Michaels, Ke'ilah Bailey and Melkam Mengesha. Also my plot belongs to me!**

**Ke'ilah= Key•i•luh**

**Melkam= Mel•kum**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(First Day)**

***Morgan's POV***

***BEEP BEEP***

"Bye mom!" I yell as I stuff the last bit of the s'mores pop tart in my hand. I cannot be late for today. I will die if I'm the last person to class and that's no joke. I wipe my hands off on my black skinny jeans, pull my backpack off the chair, and then rush towards the front door.

"Call me when you are on the way home!" she yells back from her bedroom. She was just getting up out of bed. I run out of my house to the black Toyota 4runner in my driveway. My chariot awaits. I wave to the driver and passenger in the front seats, and then I open the back door. I throw my blue backpack in the car and then I climb in behind it.

"Sup Ke'ilah." I say to my best friend in the front seat, and she gives me a nod in response. "Good morning Mrs. Bailey." I say to her mom.

"Good morning Morgan." The adult in the front seat says. "So are you ready for your first day of 8th grade?" she asks me. Yes this is my last year of middle school and first day of the grade. Maybe now you know why I can't be last to class. If you're the last person you have everyone staring at you and I'm just prone to do something stupid.

"I guess so, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I respond truthfully.

"This year is going to be great! We're like the seniors this year, and all the other kids will be looking up to us!" Ke'ilah says with a smile plastered on her face. She would be the only person excited about the first day of school at 6 in the morning. She turns and faces her driving mom. "Are we still picking up Melkam? Or is she riding with her mom today?"

"We're picking her up still." Her mom says.

"Yes!" me and Ke'ilah cheer. Her mom looks at us from her rearview mirror and out of her peripheral vision.

"Why are you two so happy?" she asks.

"Because we need to compare our schedules. Duh!" we reply simaltaneously. She rolls her eyes and continues driving. I pull out my schedule for this year.

_**Morgan A. Michaels **_

_**8**__**th**__** grade schedule **_

_Homeroom- Ms. Alexander (rm. 133)_

_1__st__ Period- Chorus (rm. W12)_

_2__nd__ Period-Health (rm. 001)_

_3__rd__ Period- Mrs. Tibbets/Social Studies (rm. 103)_

_4__th__ Period-Mrs. Alexander/Math (rm. 133)_

_5__th__ Period- Mrs. Raheem/Language A (rm. 135)_

_6__th__ Period-Mrs. Osollo/Language B (rm. 032)_

_7__th__ Period-Mrs. O-C'B/Science (rm. 101)_

"Hey do you have Ms. O-C'B for 7th period?" I ask Ke'ilah while trying to remember my schedule.

"Yeah! Do you uh, have chorus 1st period?" she asks.

"Yeppers. Do you have Mrs. Tibbets 3rd period?"

"No. I have Mr. Young."

"Aw man. Just read off your schedule."

"Okay. 1st period chorus, 2nd period art, 3rd Mr. Young math, 4th Ms. White ELA, 5th Ms. Holmes social studies, 6th Senora Osollo Spanish, and 7th Ms. O-C'B science." she says.

"We only have 3 classes together." I say disappointed.

"That sucks." She says.

"I know right." I reply. The side door opens and in comes my other bestie Melkam.

"Hey Girlies." She says while throwing her pink bag in my lap.

"Don't talk like that." Ke'ilah says.

"Yeah you're kind going to ruin any chance of us getting boyfriends this year with talk like that." I whisper to her considering there is still an adult in the car.

"Oh sorry. Hey Mrs. Bailey." She says to Ke'ilah's mother.

"Hey sweetie." She replies.

"Okay what classes do you guys have?" she asks excitedly.

"You tell us." We respond at the same time. Melkam reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out a crumpled blue piece of paper. Me and Ke'ilah look at each other with uncertain looks.

"Okay I have Band 1st period, Health 2nd, Ms. Tibbets social studies 3rd, Ms. White Language arts 4th, Ms. Kennedy science 5th, Spanish with senora Osollo 6th and Ms. Alexander math 7th." She says.

"3 classes." I say.

"2 classes" Ke'ilah says.

"Biscuit." She mumbles.

"Okay girls. We are finally here and I will pick you guys up from the park around 4 o'clock." She says. We tuned her out and faced the school. We stood there just watching the first few students walk into the building. Melkam nudged me and pointed to someone a few feet away.

"Holy Shit. James got like _way _hotter over the summer." Ke'ilah says. Those were my thoughts exactly. James Diamond or the school hottie was almost 6 feet tall, had beautiful hazel eyes that made almost every girl in the school swoon –I'm not really included-. He walked passed us with his 3 best friends, Kendall Knight also tall, with green eyes, and he's the Jr. Varsity football captain, Carlos Garcia the more energetic of the group who is Latino with dark brown eyes is also on the team, and Logan Mitchell the smartest of the group. He has that curdy look going on (Cute and nerdy). Logan is like my best guy friend. Only because we always sat next to each other, and had to work with each other on projects. Alphabetical order caused this to happen of course. Mitchell-Michaels get it. All the guys waved at us and walked in the building.

"OMG. His hair got darker and shorter!" Melkam says talking about James.

"All the more smexy." Ke'ilah says.

"Yeah I guess." I say half heartedly. Melkam grabs my wrist and pulls me into the school. The smell of new pencils, crayons, books, and paper filled the air.

"I love this smell. It's so schoolish." I say taking in a deep breath.

"No shit Sherlock." Ke'ilah replies.

"Harsh!" I feign hurt by putting my hand on my chest. She pushes my shoulder and laughs at me. "Okay so I'm going to my homeroom with Ms. Alexander."

"Me too!" Melkam says while jumping up and down. I roll my eyes and face Ke'ilah.

"I'll see you in chorus Koala." I tell her. She waves and walks off in the opposite direction. "Let's go buddy." I link my arm through Melkam's and we skip down to Ms. A's room.

"YES!" first ones in the classroom. The desks were set up in groups of 4. Thank god. We both sit next to each other and start making sure we're okay for presentation.

"Hair okay?" I ask.

"Yep. Clothes not wrinkled?" she asks.

"Nope. Am I ashy?"

"Not at all. Lip gloss okay?"

"All good." I say. We laugh and then go into an awkward silence. I pull out Monster High and start reading to stop the jitters. She starts tapping on her desk with a pencil.

_TapTapTapTapTapTap_

I try to tune her out but then the clock starts getting to me and her tapping becomes more frantic.

_TickTockTickTockTick_

_TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTap_

I slam my book shut and look at her.

"STOP!" I yell. She moves her eyeballs in the direction in front of me. I look up.

"Oh hey Logan." I say sheepishly. "Sorry about the yelling." I get up and hug my friend.

"No problem but…someone seems a bit on edge." He says with a raise of his eyebrows. "Is it _he who shall not be named_?" he asks with a smirk.

"You're so dorky and no, I don't even like 'him' anymore. It's just the first day of school nerves." I say while nodding. Logan smirks and shakes his head.

"Whatever you say Morgan." He says sarcastically. I lift up my fist.

"Hey! I feel left out here." Melkam says with a pout and a cross of the arms.

"Sup Melkam." Logan says to her. She puts out her hand and looks at me.

"That's more like it." she says. I roll my eyes and sit back down in my desk. Logan sits down with us and puts his black book bag on the ground.

"So Logie, what have you been up to these past few days before school?" I ask.

"Looking over the text books, school shopping, the usual." He replies nonchalantly.

"Only you would look over the god damn text books a week before school starts you mommy fudging biscuit." Melkam says.

"Mommy fudging biscuit?" he asks confused.

"Allow me to translate." I clear my throat. "Mother fucking bitch. This is her less harsh way of cursing." I say.

"Ohhh." He says. We all go quiet as a few more kids walk into the room.

"We'll talk later 'Kay guys?" I ask. They nod in agreement. We all pull out a book and start reading as the teacher walked into the room. She greeted us and introduced herself as Ms. Alexander. Since today was the first day of school she was going to let us just read. A huge wave of relieved sighs filled the room. I snickered a little.

:

:

:

Homeroom had ended and I parted ways with Melkam and Logan. Now was time for connections and I had chorus. I walked down two hallways until I got to my 3rd favorite class of the day. I pull on the door but get knocked down in the process. Someone was running out of the room as I was walking in.

"Asshole." I mumble under my breath.

"Need any help?" someone asks standing up in front of me.

"No thanks. I'm good." I say. I stand up and dust myself off. I look at the person who offered to help me up.

"Are you sure?" James asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for asking." I say. I rush into the room and sit down in the seat next to Ke'ilah. She was talking animatedly to Palmer -another classmate-. I heard her mention boys in chorus this year. That's a shocker. Boys never want to join chorus they think it's too girly, the little butt fucks. Ke'ilah turns to me and starts shaking my shoulders with a big smile.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" she says.

"Guys are joining chorus?" I ask. She stops smiling and shaking me.

"How'd you know?"

"Magic!" I say with jazz fingers.

"I bet you don't know who they are though."

"That I don't know. Who are the lucky guys?"

"Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan!" she says. What? Logan didn't tell me he was going to be in chorus this year.

"Wait. What? They are actually going to be in chorus?" I ask shocked.

"You betcha. Carlos freaked out a bit after seeing all the girls in here so he ran out a few seconds ago. James went looking for him but Logan and Kendall haven't gotten here yet." She says. So that's who knocked me down.

"Why did he run out?"

"Girls make him nervous." She says with a shrug. I laugh a little. Speaking of the 4 brave boys, they walked in the room pulling Carlos by his shirt. He was clawing for anyway out of their grip.

"Let go! I don't want to be in this class anymore!" he yelled. They pulling him into a seat and blocked anyway for him to get out.

"You can't leave. We are taking this class together." Kendall told him with his arms crossed. Carlos pouted but stayed seated. The other guys sat down in the seats next to him. Ke'ilah nudged me with her elbow.

"This should be an interesting year." she says with a smirk.

"You know it." I say. "Hey do you have a-" I start.

"Good morning class. I am your teacher for this class. My name is Mrs. Nelson." The teacher says. She's been teaching chorus here since 6th grade and she's real cool. This is like the easiest class to pass as long as you know how to shut up when you're supposed to. "I know many of you from previous years here at McMahon middle school, but I know this year our first guys have joined." She says. All of the girls start clapping for the guys. They make such a big out of nothing. They all smile in return.

"Okay. Today I want you guys to get reacquainted and whatever because tomorrow we begin working…without interruptions." She says. She walks to her office room and shuts the door.

"Hey give me your hand." Ke'ilah orders me. I hesitantly reach my hand out. She whips out a silver sharpie. "No looking." She says. I close my eyes as she scribbles on my palm then the back of my hand.

"Okay you can open your eyes." she says. I look at the back of my hand.

"3:30?" I ask.

"Yes. That is the time you can look at your palm. If you look at it before then you have to ask out who's on it." she says.

"Zap? Really! I hate this game…" I say pouting.

"You can show other people but they can't tell you who it is." She says.

"I know how to play the fucking game!" I say. She starts giggling. Who the hell is on my hand? I stomp away and head towards Logan. I pull him up by his shirt. "I got Zapped." I say.

"Really by who?" he asks.

"Ke'ilah." I mumble. He smirks and pulls on my hand to look at my palm. His eyes widen and then he starts laughing loudly. Now I must know.

"Who the hell is it?" I ask. He pulls himself halfway together and takes a deep breath.

"I can give you a hint but not a name. I know them and you know them and he's definitely not lame. They've like you a while but you're oblivious, any other girl would be very envious." Is all he says before he walks away. I really hate this game. I'm going to go insane before 3:30 trying not to look at my hand. I let out a big puff of air and I go back to sit with Ke'ilah.

"I hate you." I tell her.

"You know you love me!" she sings. Bad idea.

"No. No. No. No!" I yell while waving my hands. All the Bieber fans in the room simultaneously start singing.

"I KNOW YOU ME, I KNOW YOU CARE! JUST SHOUT WHENEVER, AND I'LL BE THERE. YOU WANT MY LOVE, YOU WANT MY HEART! 'CAUSE WE WILL NEVER EVER-" they shout/sing.

"SHUT UP!" Me and Ke'ilah yell. They all look at us and then go back to talking with their groups. That's one thing about chorus, you say one line of a song and then everyone who knows the song will start singing.

"Jeez." We both say. Ke'ilah looks at me.

"Okay. If you look at your hand, which I know you will, you have to ask him to the fall dance in September." She says. "But if he asks you, then that's even better. Do you agree to the terms Morgan?" she asks with her hand out.

"I have no choice." I say putting my hand out. We shake hands on it.

"How many lines do you have on your palm? I have only 2." She says.

"Not going to work." I say with a smile. She smirks back.

"You're going to cave in." she taunts.

"In your dreams Bailey. In your dreams." I say with an evil smile. "I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!" she rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"I'm going to make sure that someone is watching you at all times. Just to make sure you don't cheat." She says. I nod in understanding. Mrs. Nelson walks out her room and dismisses the class. Well that was fast. I get up and head off to health my next class.

Melkam was already there in the front. I sat next her.

"You never sit in the front of the class." I tell her.

"This year I'm trying to pay more attention in class. I hope sitting up here helps." She says.

"It should." I tell her. I look around the class and recognize everyone except 3 new kids. Nothing out of the ordinary. Our teacher Mrs. Nellie stands up from her desk and introduces herself to the class. Mrs. Nellie is an awesome teacher.

"Okay today I need you to pair up in…" she looks around and counts the kids in the class. "…5 groups of 5 for your 1st project of the semester. We are going to talk about self hygiene." She says. Interesting. Everyone breaks up and starts searching for their normal group of friends. Me and Melkam pair up and we look for three more kids. We decide to join the new kids and help get them comfortable here at school.

"Hi would you guys like to be in a group with us?" I ask the two girls.

"Sure. I'm Jade by the way." One says.

"And I'm Megan." The other one says.

"I'm Morgan and this is Melkam." I say.

"Hi." Melkam says with a smile. "We still need one more person to be in our group." she says. We look around and spot a guy without a group. It turns out to be Carlos.

"Hey Carlos! You have a group yet?" I ask. He looks towards us and a look of relief washes over his face.

"No." he says as he rushes towards us. "No one asked me." he says sadly.

"Don't worry Carlitos. You can be in our group." Melkam says. We all sit down at a table and wait for our topic. Everyone starts looking at my hand.

"You got zapped?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah. And it's killing me not knowing who it is." I say. I lift my hand so that they can see it. Melkam gasps and then starts smiling. Carlos starts smirking. Jade and Megan gasp and then start staring at me.

"OMG." Jade says. I sigh and then put my hands together.

"Okay kids. I'm passing around your topics now and you can start researching as soon as possible." Mrs. Nellie says. she hands us our paper and Megan reads it.

"Athlete's foot." She says.

"Really? Well this should be easy we learned about this last year." I say taking the paper.

"Yeah. Um, it's a fungus that grows on your body in damp places." Carlos says.

"And the scientific name is Tenea Pedis." Melkam says. I nod in agreement.

"Well we have the main info. Maybe we should introduce ourselves." I suggest. "Name, age, color, nationality I guess, and anything else you wanna say."

"I'll start!" Jade exclaims. "Well my name is Jade Authors, I'm 13, my favorite color is green, I'm half Puerto Rican on my mommy's side and I love running track!" she says.

"I'm Carlos Garcia, I'm 13 too, my favorite color is red, I'm Hispanic, and I love helmets and corndogs." Carlos says.

"…Where _is_ your helmet?" I ask.

"Mom told me not to wear it today." he says with a pout. I start chuckling a little.

"My name is Melkam Mengesha, I'm 13 years old, my favorite color is pink, I'm Ethiopian, and I love Justin Bieber." Me and Carlos make faces of disgust. Bleh not the Bieber…

"Megan Brawley is my name. My favorite color is Blue, I'm part Italian and African American, and I love to act."

"Lastly I am Morgan Michaels. I'm 13 now, my fav color is purple cause, well it's the best, I'm African American and I think there is some Indian in me somewhere. I love to write and read fictions." I tell them. All of us just start talking about ourselves and our hobbies for the rest of the class period. Mrs. Nellie let us go off to our next class which for me and Jade was language arts. Pretty much all of my next classes flew by because introductions were today. I only had one class with both of my friends and it was espanol. Again nothing happened but intros. I had one more class with Logan and that was math. We're in the bridges class, kind of like AP I guess.

By the time 7th period came along I had forgotten all about my hand. We were just talking in there too when I was going to start scribbling on my hand. I opened up my palm and saw the name I wasn't supposed to see yet.

"AHA!" Ke'ilah says looking at me. James Diamond. Oh of course…

* * *

><p><strong>AN and here is chapter 1! Well I don't think this is my best work because I'm no used to writing from 8****th**** grade age, but I promise it will get better in the next few chapters. Send me your reviews and let me know how you like it. And any other actual 8****th**** graders can you help remind me what happens at the beginning of the 8****th**** grade school year? Thanks you guys are dolls. **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~ **


	2. Okay, I Can Do This

**A/N well I'm continuing this story and I'm glad people are reading even if they AREN'T reviewing. But I shall let those of you reading to keep reading. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Melkam belongs to my friend, Ke'ilah belongs to my friend, Morgan, Megan, and Jade belong to me, but the boys from Big Time Rush don't belong to me. Also the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Okay I can do this)**

***Morgan's POV***

The first week of school is over and I stalled my having to ask James out for as long as possible. It was the Tuesday of the second week and the school work was really beginning. I already had an essay due in Language Arts about my name. It seems pretty simple but it's not. We were studying probability in math and I was fine with that. Math and science are my strong points.

All of my friends knew about me having to ask James out but I haven't yet. I'm going to try to see if I can get him to ask me out. I actually had 5th and 7th period with him but I tried to keep my distance just because I had no idea how to act around him.

In chorus Ke'ilah actually pushed me right into him. ON PURPOSE! I bumped into him but he held my hand and kept me from falling backwards. I blushed really hard and my cheeks felt they were on fire. He gave me a smile and then let go of me and stepped back quickly.

"S-s-sorry for bumping into you like that. I tripped over my laces." I say lamely. He looks down at my shoes and I did too. I'm wearing slip ons. How'd I miss that? He smirked as he looked back up.

"Sure okay." He says. I mentally slap myself. "Well lucky for you I was here to keep you from falling over your laces." He says.

"Yeah thanks." I say and then I walk back to my seat thinking about how retarded that was. I stared daggers at Ke'ilah for putting me through that.

"He likes you. You _have_ to ask him before next Friday. The dance is then and if you don't then I'm telling him about the crush you've had on him since 5th grade." She threatens. Yeah I have kind of crushed on him for a while but I mean who wouldn't? I try to you know, act like I don't and I'm getting way better at it…I hope.

"N-n-no I haven't. And you wouldn't dare!" I say.

"You wanna bet?" she asks with her hands on her hips. She's serious.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll ask him soon." I say. "I really embarrassed myself." I say.

"I know you did." She says patting me on the back. "I know you did."

"Stand up for warm-ups." Mrs. Nelson says. We all get out of our seats for our vocal warm-ups. The beginning of the day is officially beginning.

:

:

:

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Carlos asks me as soon as I get near the table.

"Can I please sit down before I get pelted with questions?" I ask. "And soon. As soon as what happened earlier passes over and I get my confidence back" I say setting my stuff down. Melkam walks into the class room with the board with our info on it. Jade, Megan, and I worked on the press conference about athlete's foot. Carlos was supposed to have a song or poem for us to do. Everyone sat down at the table.

"You finish the song?" Melkam asks Carlos. He reaches into his folder and his smile goes away. He starts looking all around for his paper.

"Don't tell me you lost it." she says.

"I didn't lose it." he says.

"Good." Jade says.

"I left it at home." He says with an apologetic smile.

"COME ON!" all of us say.

"I can try to whip up a quick poem." I say.

"Well get to writing!" Melkam says. I pull out a piece of paper and start writing down a make do poem. Everyone else was presenting and our number hadn't been called yet. I practiced in my head a couple of times.

"Number 5." Mrs. Nellie says. We get up to the front.

Carlos and Melkam hold up our board. Jade and I sit down and start acting like we are actually in a press conference asking Megan the questions. I ask the questions and Jade pretends to write them down. We covered all the basics and now it was just time for the creative part, or my lame poem. I stood up and read my poem using some acting skills.

_Athlete's foot, this is my o to thee_

_You come about when we don't wash_

_You stink so much o my gosh_

_In the hands, feet, nails, and mouth_

_Even down there if you touch down south_

_Tinea pedis is your scientific name_

_Getting athlete's foot is no game_

_Let's stay away fro you by wearing clean socks_

_Don't go barefoot at the docks_

_Red, burning, peeling, and such_

_The sight of you is just too much_

_Athlete's foot, this is my o to thee_

_Athlete's foot, please stay away from me_

We finished and people actually clapped. We sat down at the table.

"Looks like Ke'ilahs rubbing off on you." Melkam whispers.

"Nah, I don't think so." I say with a smile. The last group presents and the class ends. I pick up my folder and head to social studies.

I sit down at a desk near the Activboard. The class begins and the teacher starts talking. I open my snack and eat my Doritos while she talks.

After a while I zone out and start staring at the clock above her head. It seemed to move slower the longer I looked at it. Instead I start picturing a TV show going on in my head. Chowder is my choice. That tubby purple bunny, bear, raccoon thing is hilarious.

I get pushed out of my day dream.

"You zoned out for the whole class." Ke'ilah tells me. I look back at the clock. Oh time to go.

"My bad." I say as I gather up my stuff. Ke'ilah and I walk to our next classes. I get to math and I sit next to Logan who is sitting as close to the front as possible.

"Sup Logie." I say sitting next to him.

"Hey Morgan." He says. "I saw what happened earlier. You really screwed up." he says.

"I know." I whine while letting my head fall on the table. "I'm not going to be able to do this." I say.

"Yes you can. Just let the conversation flow and then slip it in somewhere. Mention it and I'm almost positive he'll ask you to the dance." He says.

"You think so?" I ask sitting up.

"Yes." he tells me.

"Okay I'll try again." I say with a sigh. I grab my binder and pull out my warm-up sheet and start working on the work on the board. Logan had finished way before me. Ms. A calls up people to answer the problems. When they finish we get a work sheet to work on independently. The sheet took up the whole class period and I thankfully didn't have to talk any. I hate being put on the spot.

"See you guys tomorrow." she says. everyone jumps out of their seat so they can go to the next class. I slowly get up to go to 5th period.

"Talk to him at lunch. Mrs. Raheem might bite your head off if you talk in class." Logan says as he walks out. I laugh nervously and then leave. I stand outside the doorway in line with my binders in my hands.

"Go on straight to the library." Mrs. Raheem says. The class walked in a line to the library and we all sat down at a table. James just _coincidently_ sat at the same table as me. I immediately started feeling self conscience. We both smiled nervously to each other and I put my book up over my face. I start trying to read the words on the paper but I wasn't really concentrating. I piece of paper gets thrown over my book. I put my book down trying to see who threw it.

James was smiling while he was reading his book. Real subtle Diamond, real subtle. I open up the paper.

_**Hi**_

I smile and write back.

_Hi_

I put. I throw it back to him. He looks over his book at me and then opens the note. He starts scribbling on the paper again.

_**What are you reading?**_

_A book_

He rolled his eyes and wrote again.

_**I know that! What kind of book?**_

_A book about vampires_

_**Like Twilight?**_

We kept writing on the paper and tossing it back and forth.

_Hell no. I hate Twilight. What kind of vampire freaking sparkles in the light? I mean really?_

He smirks and then writes back.

_**First girl I've ever met who hasn't fallen in love with that book**_

_Is that a good thing?_

_**To me yeah**_

I start smiling.

_Well thanks for the compliment_

_**You are welcome…do you have a date to the fall dance next week?**_

I was pretty stunned. Wasn't expecting that…

_No not yet why?_

_**No reason. Are you going to the dance though?**_

_Idk yet. if I get a date then I definitely will. If not I'll still probably go but just so I can get free snackage to sneak home. Again why do you ask?_

He laughs when he gets my answer. The librarian shoots daggers at us. I could have sworn she was about to throw a book at us.

_**Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me? But I'd understand if you didn't**_

I bite my pencil before answering. I sigh and answer.

_James, I would love to go to the dance with you_

I throw it at his book. His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

_**Really? You're not just joking are you?**_

_No I'm not kidding. We should talk about this at lunch. The lunch lady looks like she wants to throw a book at us._

We both look to the librarian. Her eyes were narrowed.

_**You noticed that too? I thought I was seeing things; I'll stop writing now before it stops just being a look…**_

I giggle and put the note away. We both go back to reading with smiles on our faces. Now I definitely can't go back to reading. Ugh stupid teenage distractions…

:

:

:

Today we were having what was supposed to be nachos but it looked like shit and yellow milk on chips. I skipped that but just got two cookies and a chocolate milk. I sat down at the table I front of James who already had his food. I put down my cookies and milk. Hehe I sound like a preschooler.

"Hey there." James says once I sit.

"Hi." I reply. I open up my bag containing the warm chewy M&M cookies. I break off a piece of my cookie. "Wanna piece?" I ask him.

"Sure." He replies. I drop a piece in his hand and he puts it down on his tray.

"So about the dance. You seemed pretty shocked that I said yes." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that's because was afraid you were gonna say no." he says.

"Seriously? I was shocked when you even ask me." I say.

"Well I guess both of us were nervous about that." he says. "So I'm taking that as a definitely yes for the dance?" he says with a smile. He really does have a nice smile.

"Yes, it's a super yes." I say smiling back. We go into a little awkward silence. I have no idea what to talk about now. I look at his tray.

"Have you ever wondered what they really put in that food? I mean those nachos look like crap and yellow milk on chips." I say. He drops the chip he was about to eat.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." he says pushing his tray away laughing. I laugh too.

"Well then I guess you don't want that cookie piece anymore." I say. I reach over to take my cookie, but he grabs my hand before it get to the plate. It felt like an electrical shock went through me and I didn't know what to do with my hands. He was pretty strong for a pretty boy.

I suddenly felt sympathy for Ricky Bobby. I know what he felt like now. He let go of my hand, both of us pulled our hands back, and then blushed. We both just sat there nibbling on our cookies. Talk about awkward. The room sounded like a wave of voices coming and going. Truthfully I was getting a headache. The rest of lunch we didn't talk. The contact freaked both of us out I'm guessing.

Mrs. Raheem finally told us we could throw away our food and leave. Our class was the last one there. I jump up and run to Spanish class.

I get to the room and sit next to Melkam and Ke'ilah. I had a huge smile on my face and I faced them. They looked at me confused. I was about to burst out screaming.

"What happened?" Melkam asks. I take three deep breaths. It feels like there are a million ways and no ways to explain how I'm feeling.

"Dance…James…I…yes…going…am…to…the." I spill out still smiling. They still looked confused but then after a few seconds both of them get it.

"You're going to the dance with James!" they exclaim. We all start jumping up and down until Señora Osollo tells us to sit down.

"I knew he liked you! I told you didn't I. But NO, no one listens to me." Ke'ilah says while pushing my shoulder.

"How'd he ask you out?" Melkam says.

"We were passing notes or crumpled paper in the library." I say. I pull out the balled paper. "This is classified info. You have to swear on your life that you won't mention this to anyone. No matter how much you want to." I say clutching the letter to my chest. They both put their hand over their hearts.

"We swear." They said. I give them the paper and they snatch it away. They scan over it together.

"Well looks like someone really likes you." Melkam says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He really likes you otherwise he wouldn't have avoided the question at first and then said I'd understand if you don't want to." Ke'ilah says.

"In other words he would have felt hurt if you had said no." Melkam adds in.

"And then he was asking if you were joking." Ke'ilah says again.

"Which means that he didn't think you'd actually accept his asking. What did he do when you wrote yes?" Melkam asks.

"Uh, he looked shocked." I said.

"Ahh so he thinks you're really pretty." Ke'ilah says.

"You guys are kind of seeing each other in the same light. You each think that you're just normal and the other person is like gorgeous." Melkam says. They completely turned my brain to mush then.

"What?" I ask.

"He likes you like you like him long story short." Ke'ilah says.

"…okay?" I say, but it sounds like a question. They both give each other exasperated looks.

"You're just unteachable in the art of the male species." Melkam says.

"It's not my fault! I haven't even had a boyfriend yet! let alone gone on a date!" I exclaim.

"We shall teach you what we know young grasshopper." Ke'ilah says while patting the top of my head. I grumble in response. I have some insane friends. They both giggle and then start whispering to each other. I face palm. Why did I tell them about this?

**A/N I'm so sorry for this chapter being so short. I just needed to end it somewhere so I can start the next chapter. That one will be longer I swear and I will try to fit Kendall in somewhere. If you notice he randomly appears in a class and I hadn't mentioned it earlier, don't be surprised. Well reviews are greatly appreciated! So you know the deal.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	3. Hold On A Second

I've got a proposal for everyone. I'll undiscontinue the story IF some one an give me some ideas for the rest of the story. Make it happen and I'll go on with it!


End file.
